


starting point

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the beginnings of Scepter, Awashima being stunning as usual, and boys tangled up in bed sheets outside of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starting point

**Author's Note:**

> "but shinkirou!" you cry, aghast, "you already have so many things on the go that you suck at updating!"
> 
> to which i reply with nervous and slightly hysterical laughter "yes i know, i am actual trash and i have lost control of my life completely"
> 
> sorry. kinda. not really.

Awashima Seri is a very driven woman. 

Hard-working, brutally efficient, blunt to a fault, and gorgeous as hell, not to mention a lot sweeter than she'd likely come off as on a first pass. She's driven, yes, but she's also kind and compassionate, and does lots of work for various charities. She's involved in the police force as a volunteer, too, and is basically something of an idol in their town, particularly loved by girls and women of every age for being the best role model they could ask for. 

So the fact that she runs a brothel might surprise more conservative people, but she's not shy about it - even when one nasty rumour magazine interviewer brought it up to try and make her falter, she simply stated her reasons for doing so, ending up giving a passionate speech: sex work is nothing to be ashamed of, but it's a dangerous industry for many people. She wants to help change that and the way that people view sex workers - there's nothing dirty or bad about sex, and it's a flexible job in terms of hours, and can be quite profitable. She just wants to help make it safer for those involved - on both sides, and stated that her brothel also served as a free STD and blood testing clinic, and that the STD test, at least, was mandatory for all patrons, as part of her efforts to keep everyone involved safe. 

The interviewer ended up apologizing to her after, and gracious as Awashima is, she merely smiled and said that by apologizing, the interviewer was helping her see that her words really could change people's minds, and thanked her in return for the time. 

Flowers and other various gifts started turning up at the brothel addressed to Awashima after that - amongst them were some from the interviewer. 

\- - - - - 

Before that, she met Munakata Reishi, a polite, formal, and very traditional seeming man. 

Before she'd gotten more famous - or notorious amongst certain groups - Awashima hadn't been having the same impact as she was later on. 

Munakata had helped change that - it wasn't that she didn't have a voice, it was just that she didn't have the right audience. His mother was an influential police officer, one whom Awashima had idolized before, and one she thought she'd likely never meet in person.

That conversation had been the start of the lifting of the laws against prostitution, and had launched Awashima into the limelight. 

Munakata himself had helped her buy and renovate the building that would eventually be turned into the first legal brothel in Shizume for many years, and to this day, they're both still co-owners who run the operations and keep everything working smoothly, as well as doing some sex work of their own. 

\- - - - -

Fushimi joined them some years later, shortly after becoming of-age. 

Or, perhaps more accurately, he'd been one of the boys at Homra who were too young to engage in prostitution, so he'd helped Kusanagi balance the chequebook and clean up around the bar, forbidden from the second floor and above. 

Munakata had taken a shining to him one day while they were visiting Homra; Awashima'd had some business with Kusanagi, and Munakata had ended up sitting in the bar where Fushimi and he eventually struck up conversation, despite Yata giving Munakata hateful looks from across the room.

Fushimi'd had his own reasons for leaving Homra, but Munakata had certainly made him feel welcome right away. Awashima more or less just left handling Fushimi to Munakata - in her opinion, the nineteen year old was far too surly and cynic to handle for most people. She wasn't sure what Munakata had seen in him, at first, but she trusted his eye for these things. 

So the fact that he climbed shortly to the second highest-earner in their ranks only half-surprised her; turned out there were many clients who rather liked being objectified and treated with derision - Fushimi didn't even have to act to get into that role, and Munakata groomed him well for a few other kinks, too. 

It wasn't just a one-sided adoration, either - Awashima could tell that from that first meeting, Fushimi had been interested in Munakata, as well. 

So she left them alone, for the most part - Munakata was his own boss, as well as everyone else's, but he spent more of his free time with Fushimi than anyone else, taking him on as something of an apprentice. She didn't much care what they got up to, and of course she knew they also tended to end up in bed together fairly often, but it wasn't her place to try to control what they did outside of work. Even at work, she was a fair manager and wouldn't try to tell them what to do unless they were blatantly fooling around and ignoring customers, but they were actually both quite professional while on the clock. Not that she really expected anything else from either one of them, of course. 

There were other workers as well, obviously, but between Munakata and Fushimi, Awashima never worried about whether they'd be able to pay their lease, and Munakata often took her out to somewhat fancy places, just for fun. She knew they weren't dates, and she didn't consider them such, but he was good company, and they attracted many a stare on their travels. Occasionally they even manage to convince Fushimi to join them, and even though he grumbles, it's also obvious he's rather pleased. 

It's fun, basically. Awashima hadn't really expected things to turn out this way, but she's happy they did. 

\- - - - -

Sunlight filters into the room around the curtains, illuminating the two figures wrapped up in each other and the blankets.

Munakata stretches, yawns, and brushes off the covers - Fushimi makes a disgruntled noise to his left, and he smirks, dropping a hand to ruffle through his hair with a falsely pleasant "Good morning, Fushimi-kun. Shall I make you some breakfast?"

It takes Fushimi a few seconds to respond, but Munakata waits patiently, and then the annoyed grumble of, "Since you came over and slept in my bed uninvited again, you'd fucking better." His surliness makes Munakata chuckle and lean down to kiss at the back of his head until Fushimi swats at him in agitation. "Yeah, yeah, you big suck-up. Go cook. And make me coffee."

Munakata hums his acknowledgement, but doesn't move to get up just yet, instead slides a hand down under the sheets pooled around their waists and presses one finger into Fushimi without pause, making him jolt and gasp, then hiss, " _Fuck_ , Munakata - at least give me some time to recover, shit, you've only let me sleep for..." A brief glance at the clock, and he continues, indignant, "- four hours. I have class today!"

Munakata laughs quietly, eyes amused, "Oh? Are you actually planning on going, for once?" But he's feeling a bit sadistic and doesn't let Fushimi reply, instead rubbing over his prostate hard, making him choke on the answer, whatever it is. 

For as much as he'd complained, Fushimi's knees do eventually slide under him, pushing his hips up and rutting back onto Munakata's finger. "... If you're gonna fuck me again, hurry up about it. Don't have all day. I should be making you pay for this..."

"Well that would be a silly business model, as I'm the one getting you off. If anything, you should be paying me. I'm even making breakfast." 

Fushimi scoffs at that. "Like I could afford your rates."

Munakata hums and leans over, kisses down the bowed line of Fushimi's spine, murmurs softly against his skin, sincere, "You could. I'd give you a discount since you're my favourite."

Fushimi grumbles and immediately complains, "Shut up. Fuck me if you're going to, go cook if you're not, you goddamn tease." 

Munakata doesn't miss the way the tips of his ears are red, and knows it's not from arousal. 

... Or, well, not entirely, anyway. It's obvious that Fushimi's pretty aroused, too. 

He chuckles quietly to himself and lifts his other hand to reach around and give Fushimi's cock a few lazy strokes, not particularly feeling like rushing at the moment. Yes, Fushimi has classes, but Munakata knows his schedule, and they've got plenty of time. Fushimi just hates giving in easily, even when he wants this as much as Munakata does, proved by the way he thrusts forward into the ring of Munakata's fingers on his cock. 

In fact, they have enough time that Munakata pulls his fingers out of Fushimi... And doesn't replace them with his cock, instead just gets up and stretches unabashedly, pretending to ignore Fushimi's little annoyed and confused noise, "Well, if you're not really interested, then I suppose I won't waste my time..."

That earns a snarl from Fushimi, whose hand shoots out to catch his wrist, grip tight enough that Munakata would actually have to try a bit to get free. Good. "... Don't you dare."

It's hard to keep the smile off his face and out of his voice. Even though Fushimi more than likely knows he's being played, he's still unwilling to actually let Munakata go. He can be awfully cute sometimes. "No, you're right, you have class. I'll go make breakfast, you should get dressed."

Fushimi tugs harder, and though Munakata could more than easily stay upright if he wished, he doesn't want to, lets himself be tugged back down to the bed, Fushimi straddling over his hips immediately and pressing a fierce kiss to his mouth. Munakata slips one hand down to rest on Fushimi's hip, but the other nudges between his thighs and strokes knuckles teasingly-light against the underside of his cock. Fushimi practically growls against his mouth, and then they're rutting up against one another, Munakata purposefully keeping his own movements slow and lazy just to see the annoyance in Fushimi's expression when he lifts his head enough to glare.

"You're the worst."

"If you say so."

"I know so. Hurry up and fuck me, or at least pick up the pace if you'd rather just get off this way. Lazy ass."

Munakata just chuckles at his grumbling, hand on Fushimi's waist suddenly tugging him forward and down hard, slowly dragging their cocks together and making Fushimi shudder and stop talking. 

Still, for as amusing as it is to watch his lover get all huffy and annoyed, it's even more fun to watch him come undone in pleasure, and Fushimi is more relaxed with Munakata than anyone else. 

So Munakata nudges Fushimi off of him for a moment to stretch over and grab a condom and some lube, even if Fushimi probably doesn't need much prep. Munakata's always careful, of course, never wanting to hurt him, and even as Fushimi gives a little huff to it, he also slides up into Munakata's lap and nips gently at his throat. 

Munakata presses two slick fingers in at the same time, since he'd already used one earlier, and Fushimi just shifts to get a bit comfier and scoffs, "More. You fucked me like four hours ago, I'm not exactly tight again already."

Munakata kisses at his temple, but presses a third finger in as demanded, "Mm, just don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not fragile, idiot." Fushimi sounds surly, but he also won't lift his head from Munakata's throat, and his tone is quiet enough that Munakata knows he's actually grateful for the treatment. It's true, Fushimi probably doesn't really need much prep at this point, but Munakata's never been one to skimp on it, of course. That would be dangerous in a number of ways, but on top of that, Munakata's simply an attentive lover. 

Besides all of that, it's rather nice to watch Fushimi lose his cool under just his fingers; to make him _writhe_ when Munakata actually pushes into him. 

Fushimi tolerates being finger-fucked open for a while, probably made easier by the fact that Munakata keeps nudging his prostate, but then eventually he's huffing for Munakata to "get on with it already", and Munakata slides on the condom, lubing it a little extra just to keep them both comfortable, and thrusts into Fushimi in one smooth motion, one hand holding his hip still. 

Fushimi shifts a bit to get completely comfortable in Munakata's lap, and then they're moving, Munakata teasing Fushimi with a slow pace at first. Eventually Fushimi rather takes matters into his own hands with a snarl, hands bracing on Munakata's shoulders to get some leverage to force himself to move - Munakata could resist and just keep going at his own pace, but judging by the way Fushimi's trembling and the flush on his cheeks, Munakata supposes he's teased him enough. 

For now, anyway. 

One hand slides off Fushimi's hip to slide to his cock instead, giving him a few lazy pumps while their bodies move faster, just to give him some contrasting pleasures. Fushimi huffs a breath of air that might be meant to be annoyed but falls rather on the side of pleasure, even if he doesn't want to admit it. 

Despite the fact that it's fairly early in the day and they're both running on a few short hours of sleep, the pace soon picks up between them. Munakata's been teasing himself, too, every time he held back, and so eventually he starts working with Fushimi for their mutual gratification. Fushimi moans, quiet but obviously relieved, nipping and sucking gently at the lines of Munakata's throat. They know better than to leave marks on each other, but that doesn't mean they have to forego the use of teeth and such, simply that they need to be careful. 

Eventually Fushimi gets annoyed with the lack of leverage he has in this position and leans back to lay down - Munakata follows willingly, pinning him to the bed, and Fushimi's legs hitch up over his sides, giving them a much better angle to work with. Fushimi immediately takes advantage of this, hips rolling and purposefully clenching his muscles around Munakata, working them both to a near desperate pace. Munakata's hand slides harder over Fushimi's cock, pulling him over the edge into an orgasm. Fushimi's back bows in a way Munakata's sure he'll never get tired of, and the sight of it coupled with the way Fushimi's clenching around him and dragging nails down his back makes him come, too.

It takes a few moments for them to come down, but Munakata pulls out and ties off the condom, dropping it in the garbage bin next to the bed. He curls up with Fushimi and tugs him in for a few more kisses, which Fushimi lazily returns, and they both close their eyes again for a little while longer. It's a nice and quiet day already, relaxing in a way their days aren't always. Between Fushimi's classes and Munakata's two jobs, they can't always sleep in like this. Munakata's always sure to take advantage of it when he can.

Eventually, Munakata gets up once more to start the day for real this time. He makes Fushimi breakfast, which they eat together in bed even as Fushimi grumbles about the crumbs, then there's a few more kisses exchanged here and there, Munakata feeling affectionate and doting, and Fushimi complains about _that_ , too, but he's also leaning into it and pressed close to Munakata's side, so it's obvious he doesn't mind as much as he acts like he does. 

Just another morning for them, basically. Munakata couldn't be happier, and he suspects Fushimi feels the same.


End file.
